Suplicando a las estrellas
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: porque él, cada día observaba el cielo, eperando encontrarse con una estrella que cumpla su capricho, cada noche sollozaba ante la luna, para desahogarse, siempre pasaba por aquel lugar... aquel lugar que lo martirizaba... ¿Cuantas veces intento esa idea cobarde? ¿cuantas veces creyo verlo? fueron inevitables esos momentos de traición por su conciencia... Ai otsuka-planetarium ExJ


**N/A: Dedicado Juliana Guz el cual ganó el concurso ¿adivina al personaje? de la página de Facebook: Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren**

 **Esperemos que te guste.**

 **Si tienes alguna queja sobre el one shot, no dudes en decírmelo, y lo remediare.**

 **Si alguien desea un drabble, one-shot, o songfic, puede pedirlo, publicando en el muro de la página, la situación y/o pareja que desees.**

 **[. . . . . . .]**

Paseo por el lugar de siempre, y el atardecer hace acto de presencia, desvaneciendo las voces de los niños que jugaban cerca.

Estas estrellas que observo despertaron mis recuerdos, como un dulce aroma que evoco bellos momentos, removiendo historias que pensé haber superado cuando te fuiste.

Me acuerdo que en aquel verano quise estar contigo, en el parque, sentados, abrazándonos en la banca de siempre, también deseaba revivir en el momento en que me columpiabas, después me empujabas para rodar en el pasto fresco, y darnos un dulce beso, sonreíamos como unos niños, que no sabían nada del mundo, quedábamos boca arriba siempre con los brazos extendidos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y así estar observando el cielo nocturno con inocencia, intentando alcanzar una estrella de nuestra constelación, la cual fue símbolo de amor eterno.

Y aquí me tienes, llegando al mismo lugar de siempre, en donde nos reuníamos, aquí me tienes hincado, llorando, y exclamando tú nombre.

—"Aun puedo escuchar tus pasos junto a mí, dame una señal de que sigues aquí" —entonces en el momento que pido eso, sopla el viento, sintiendo como si fuese una tierna caricia — " quiero oír tu voz, volver a ver tu sombra, saber que me proteges" — siento un suave susurro en mi oído, recordando tus últimas palabras, las que me sentenciaron a esta vida, haga lo que haga nada cambia en absoluto, aunque trate de continuar mi vida, todo me recuerda a ti, haciendo que solo este dolor aumente por minuto y sin importar cuanto trate aun no acepto que ya no estás a mi lado…

Regreso a mi casa, y miro el hermoso cielo en su inmensidad el cual fue testigo mudo de nuestra felicidad, y por ese cielo que siempre cobijo nuestro amor, ahora nos separa.

Subo lentamente a mi habitación, abro mi ventana, cierro mis ojos y junto mis manos en oración. 

— Siempre pido a Dios que me lleve junto a ti, aunque no soy nadie para tal cosa exigir, soy sin duda él que de todos más te amo y para mí es una razón — susurro al viento esas palabras — Observo el cielo, cruza una estrella fugaz —dame las fuerzas para no llorar —me quedo despierto hasta amanecer esperando que puedas responder una de mis tantos llamados.

Pasan los días, y muchos de los que me conocen saben que ya no soy él mismo, paseo por un puente, y me subo a la barandal sosteniéndome de unas lonas que colgaban, extiendo mi mano izquierda, y pido que me lleves al lugar donde ahora estas tú, condúceme hacia a ti, alguien tira de mi manga para bajarme, y veo tus cabellos castaños, tus ojos miel, su tibia piel, son los recuerdos que conserve de ti… pensé que estabas aquí presente para detener mi vil locura, pero rectifico quien es el chico que se atreve a poner una mano encima, solo veo una cabellera azabache, un ceño fruncido, más bajo que yo, pero con una maldita fuerza que me arrastra hasta un lugar seguro, este me grita un sinfín de cosas, y lo ignoro, continuo mi camino, regreso a mi hogar, y me asomo nuevamente por la ventana, reclamándole con la mirada a la estrella fugaz, por más que le pido mi deseo nunca lo vuelve realidad, sé que prometí que no volvería a llorar pero… — sin ti soy tan infeliz — digo esas palabras entre mis lamentables y silenciosos sollozos, con los cuales caigo rendido ante el Dios Morfeo, es así como puedo encontrarte entre mis sueños, te veo de espaldas, caminando más delante de mí , yo corro, dejando todo atrás, y de repente una oscuridad me rodea, y tengo miedo, apareces detrás dando un cálido abrazo, entonces te correspondo, y sé que estaré bien pues tu estas aquí, quise que no acabara mi ilusión, que no termine la noche y nunca amanezca, estaba esperando que esto se realizara algún día para así poder estar en mis días de soledad contigo.

Al día siguiente me levanto de mi cama, me veo al espejo y noto que nuevamente llore, entonces reconozco que antes irradiaba felicidad mis ojos verdes y ahora estoy opaco por las dificultades que enfrente, terminando mis recuerdos de felicidad y nublándolos con las peores perversidades que comenzaban a rondar en mi cabeza, esos ojos tan brillosos se esfumaron, se fue perdiendo mi angelical esencia, quedaron vacíos mis pensamientos, termino matándome una y otra vez en la mente, imaginándome mil muertes, terminando lo que comencé, sufriendo por dentro, a nadie le grito auxilio, me perdí en ese abismo, pensando que era mejor esa idea, me empecé a perjudicar, manteniéndome alejado de la sociedad, marcando mi cuerpo con una delicada navaja, llevando la con fuerza hacia las partes menos notables, mi propio desprecio era notorio, deje varias marcas en mis brazos, mostrando cada rastro de dolor, tristeza y esa soledad a la que me aferro, culpándome por haber permitido que la persona que más ame, se suicidara, de una forma espectacular para que nadie se olvidara de él… cobarde…

Voy de camino al lugar en que te conocí, me dirijo nuevamente a mi tortura, se empieza a llenar de nostalgia mi corazón... Dejando escapar un suspiro y alguien menciona con timidez...dejando ver unos ojos de un azul puro, que no han conocido el dolor...mostrando una mirada tan inocente... solo pregunta...  
— ¿Porque ese suspiro tan largo?... Como si hubiese dejado salir lo que todo este tiempo ha cargado, algo que ya no aguanta, y desea abandonar todo tipo de emoción— me pregunta con inocencia, él no tiene la culpa de que este fatal emocionalmente.

Así que contesto con calma, para que no se me escape de mis labios el nombre que me trajo dolor.

—Es porque he perdido algo importante...algo que aun amo...y ya no lo veo más a mi lado...alguien que perdí por mis errores...y cada día me despierto con dudas que jamás me responde, cada día le hago un interrogatorio. ¿Me sigue recordando? ¿Me extraña? ¿Quiere estar a mi lado? ¿Aún me ama o me amo? ¿Por qué me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué acepto todos mis errores?

— Si de verdad se amaban. ¿Porque se lastimaron? — El joven contesta fácilmente y mi corazón se congela ante tal respuesta.

— Los seres humanos lastiman por tener miedo de que a ellos los hieran primero — me levanto, y dejo atrás a ese joven...que vio detrás de la máscara en donde me ocultaba, donde mostraba mi "fortaleza"

 **[. . . . . . .]**

 **Espero que te haya gustado…**

 **Gracias a mis nuevos suscriptores a mi cuenta, gracias a los fans de la página, a mis compañeras de la pagina**

 **Respondo por aquí el comentario de: Amor prohibido Jean x Mikasa el cual es anónimo….**

 _ **gishel**_ _ **:**_ _ **gracias por dejar tan bello comentario, no planeaba realizar continuación de ese one-shot o drabble… pero si insistes lo continuare…**_


End file.
